A Very Giving Thanksgiving
by FlamingBlueEyes
Summary: To thank everyone who likes my stuff I got fans to send in prompts they would like to see. I picked my favorite 2 and wrote them to be posted on Thanksgiving. The first one is a Teen Wolf Thanksgiving with our favorite pack getting together (maybesomeSterektoo) and the second one is a OUAT and Teen Wolf Crossover (wheretheremightbesomeCaptainStilinskilove)
1. STEREK

**A.N Sorry these are late they ended up being a lot longer than I thought (Both of them together equals 14 pages and the 2nd one isn't done yet). Here is my holiday gift to you guys. I want to thank Wolflover1989 for this prompt. (Sorry it doesn't get Stereky till the end). **

**Prompt 1: INSPIRED BY THIS PICTURE: fs71/i/2012/350/4/9/sterek_sleepover_by_ **

_The whole pack gets together for Thanksgiving but Stiles doesn't want to face Derek because of his feelings for the sourwolf, but what Stiles doesn't know is that the sourwolf has harbored the same feelings. Anywho, maybe them finding out they love each other mutually and just have a fantastic thanksgiving meal with Stiles doing the cooking__**.**_

* * *

><p>Stiles was a big fan of Thanksgiving. His mother had loved the holiday, spending weeks before the actual event planning how she was going to find enough oven space to cook everything. He remembered trailing after his mother with dishes in hand as they went over to their neighbors homes to borrow their ovens. His mother would plan how they would lay the dishes in the oven for "maximum cooking efficiency". It was all very secret agent like, "sneaking" into their neighbors homes, drawing out plans for the oven, and scrambling to make sure there was enough room on the table for all the food.<p>

However, since her death he and his dad had been settling for a nice meal where they sat together and remembered how the food had been so much better when it was homemade. They usually just bought a turkey and had some microwavable sweet potatoes. His dad would crack open a beer, and Stiles would bring out a homemade pie. It was sad really not having many people to cook for. His mother used to invite lonely or homeless people to have Thanksgiving with them, but his dad was unable to converse with other people like Claudia did.

When Scott suggested that they have a Pack Thanksgiving Stiles was thrilled. He gathered together all his recipe books that his mother left, and he started planning what he was going to make. Scott had decided beforehand that they would celebrate at Stiles' house since he had the largest table. They were planning on inviting everyone: Lydia, Alison, Chris (even though Scott was still scared of him), Erika, Boyd, Issac, Scott, Jackson (although Stiles really tried to avoid his name), Mrs. McCall, and Stiles' dad. It hadn't even crossed Stiles' mind that Derek would be invited until Scott brought it up.

"Hey Stiles Derek is wondering if he needs to bring anything to Thanksgiving. He feels bad that you are determined to cook everything." Stiles froze with his hand still rolling out the dough for the pies he was going to prepare the next day. Stiles put the rolling pin down and faced Scott.

"Derek is coming?" He asked apprehensively. Now don't misunderstand, Stiles had nothing against the sourwolf. In fact it was the complete opposite. He was smitten with the tall, brooding man for reasons he couldn't really understand. There was just something about Derek that Stiles was drawn to, and while being pressed up against walls by the muscular Greek god was probably a factor, something about the man's serious face and caring nature just made Stiles want to stand by his side.

"Well of course Stiles. It's his pack. I know he's a recluse, but even Derek Hale isn't going to miss out on a Stilinski Thanksgiving." Scott said as he moved some dishes out of the fridge to make room for more things. "Plus I think it would be good for him to get out of that shithole he's living in and actually bond with the pack. Don't you agree?"

"Well-well yeah I mean that's great but-"

"I promise that I will kick him out if he disses your cooking."

Scott didn't pick up on his friend's distress as he piled meals on top of each other to bring to his fridge. "I'll also make sure mom doesn't mess up the sticky notes directions for tomorrow. I'll be sure everything comes out perfectly. See you at dinner tomorrow." Scott weaseled his way out the door, and Stiles felt his heart drop at the sound of the door closing.

Stiles was already nervous about dinner. It had been years since he had even thought about this food, even longer since he had helped to make it. With news of Derek's impending arrival the next day Stiles did the one thing that he knew would relax him. He cooked.

The next day Stiles was so caught up in preparations for that night that he didn't have time to think about Derek or the rest of the pack. Salads were tossed, potatoes were mashed, and Stiles had every meal ready for the oven. The turkey was cooking, and Stiles was currently getting the pies ready for after the meal. He was making some apple filling for his deep-dish apple pie when the doorbell rang. Checking the clock, he noted that there were still a few hours before everyone was supposed to arrive.

He went to the door, and realized he had flour from the chocolate cake and frosting from the carrot cake all over him. Stiles tried to wipe it on his apron, but gave up once he saw it would take some scrubbing to fix that. He opened the door, trying to get the least amount of flour and icing on the door. "Hey sorry I can't open it all the way my hands are-" Stiles looked up from his hands and cut off mid sentence.

Derek was standing there awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot in the cold weather. "Hey I um came to see if you needed help with anything." Which in Derek's mind translated to _I really wanted an excuse to see you covered in sweets because Scott told me you'd be baking dessert_, and in Stiles mind caused an Oh-Shit self conscious hand wiping frenzy.

"Um I think I'm good-" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles' disheveled appearance, and Stiles felt his Oh-Shit self conscious hand wiping frenzy start with a renewed vigor. Derek was unable to look away from the teen's face. There was a small spot of flour on his neck, and a small streak of buttercream icing across his temple. _Gods the things I would do if you were interested in me._ Derek thought as he imagined licking that frosting off a certain teen's writhing naked-

"Oh shit the fudge!" Stiles ran back into the kitchen, and immediately set about stirring something in a pot. Derek followed the boy inside smiling softly to himself as he shut the front door behind him. He leaned against the kitchen doorway as he watched Stiles turn the heat off on a burner and pour the hot chocolate mixture into a pan. While it was still hot he sprinkled something on top of the chocolate. If Derek's nose was correct, which it always was, then it was brown sugar and toffee.

Stiles sheepishly looked at Derek and bit his lip. "Maybe I could use some help." Derek held back the smile that was threatening to form across his lips, and rolled up his sleeves. Stiles smiled and then started giving orders. "So I need you to run this to Scott's house and make sure Mrs. McCall has the squash and green bean casseroles in the oven. I'm going to need some help putting the turkey in the oven when you get back from that. Then you can help me make stuffing."

Derek didn't even try to hold back his smile when he walked out of the house with an armful of food and a sheet of paper with cooking directions. Stiles was back into work mode once Derek left. He put the fudge on a counter to cool, and then started pulling out plates and silverware for the table. "I am the Thanksgiving god." He muttered as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

When everyone started arriving Derek and Stiles were in a cooking frenzy. Derek was removing select dishes from the oven and placing them on the table while Stiles put new dishes in. Derek made sure there were covers on all the food he took out so it would be warm when they all dug in. Everyone else was socializing in the living room. Scott was bringing several more dishes when his mom and he arrived. Derek told him where to put them on the table, and then moved to help a bustling Stiles.

When Stiles announced that everything was ready and it was time to eat, everyone flooded the dining room. They commented on the sheer amount of food, but Stiles knew that the werewolves at the table would be eating more than half of it that night. They all wandered around the table trying to find where they were sitting. Erika had been in charge of that when she had arrived. She made it so Melissa, Chris, and the Sheriff could sit by each other and then placed everyone else accordingly. However, being the sneaky minx that she is, Erika also made sure to place Stiles and Derek next to each other. She nearly died at the look of embarrassment on the two boy's faces when they realized they would be sitting together.

"Well everyone it's great to have a real Thanksgiving again." Sheriff Stilinski said when they all sat down. He coughed to try and hide the emotions threatening to pour out. "I'm so glad that we're all together and able to share this amazing food prepared by Derek and Stiles with the oven aid of Melissa." He raised a glass of wine to toast the evening.

They dug in. Because of the sheer amount of people at the table it was already a bit of a tight squeeze, but Stiles felt like it got a little big ridiculous when he had to practically sit in Derek's lap to hold the plate that Derek was putting turkey on. It didn't help that every time Derek moved Stiles could feel it. Their legs were constantly rubbing against each other, and their arms always brushed. Whenever Stiles passed a dish around the table his hands always managed to touch Derek's. He could only hope that everyone thought it was just really hot in the room because he seemed to have a permanent blush on his face.

At the end of the meal, where nearly all the food was gone, Alison suggested they go around the table and say what they're thankful for. "I'm thankful for having such amazing friends who protect each other no matter what the odds." She said while lacing her fingers with Scott's.

Scott took that as it was his turn. "I'm thankful for not having to be going through this whole werewolf thing alone, and for having a pack to support me and help me. I also am thankful for my mom, without whom we wouldn't be having half this food-"

"You better be implying in that sentence that I am an amazing mother and cook." Melissa said while smiling at her son.

Issac smiled and then spoke up next. "I'm thankful for everything Derek's done for me." Derek's leg twitched at Issac's statement. "He's given me a place to stay where I am safe and he's given me friends who are really just amazing. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along, so thank you."

Erika smiled at Issac and nudged his shoulder playfully. "Well I'm thankful for the Kardashians who always make me glad that I'm not living with their drama." Boyd and Issac rolled their eyes but everyone else at the table laughed. "I'm thankful to Boyd for being an amazing boyfriend. I'm guess I'm also thankful to Derek because he was the reason I got to meet Boyd. He was also the reason I'm able to actually do things right now since the werewolf thing got rid of my epilepsy. So thanks for giving me a new start Derek."

Stiles looked over at Derek and saw he wouldn't look at anyone. He stared at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "I'm thankful for Erika and basically everyone at this table because you've all helped me in some way over the past year." Boyd said, keeping it short and to the point.

Jackson sighed when it was his turn. "I'm thankful that you guys helped me not stay a giant lizard freak." Lydia bumped his shoulder and eyed him. "I'm also thankful that you all have accepted me into your pack even though I'm a bit of an ass at times." He eyed Lydia, but she sat back in her seat content.

"I'm thankful that you guys have my back even though I scream when people are about to die. I'm thankful, and sorry if this is kind of messed up Derek, that Peter is dead because he scared the shit out of me."

"Totally agree." Derek muttered under his breath.

It was Stiles turn. He was at a bit of a loss. He always hated this part because you didn't want to say the same things that everyone else said, but that stuff was the only thing you could think of. "I'm thankful for all of you guys because I'm human and you guys still treat me like pack. I'm thankful for Scott who didn't let his hairy problem ruin our friendship."

"I'm not hairy!" Scott said with a smile on his face.

"Yes you are now shush I'm not done. I'm tankful for my dad for becoming a master at covering up all this supernatural sh-stuff." He corrected himself when his dad narrowed his eyes. "I'm thankful for Derek whose been able to help everyone on multiple occasions and pulled through when all of us thought we couldn't. I'm thankful that you are finally finding a new place because your old one sucked, and I'm thankful that you are spending Thanksgiving with your pack."

Stiles mentally added some things about Derek sitting next to him, having the body of a Greek God, being so fucking attractive, and not yelling at Stiles when he held Derek's hand at the end of his spiel. Derek looked like he was really struggling to find something to say when he realized it was his turn.

"Yeah same with what everyone else has said." Derek said looking at hands. Everyone looked at him. "Fine. I'm glad I have a pack that works with each other and follows orders for the most part. I'm glad we have humans in our pack who are incredibly smart." He looked at Lydia and squeezed Stiles' hand. "I'm glad that Chris and I have managed to form a truce, and I'm glad that you guys have given me a taste of what it means to have a family."

Everyone smiled, and the rest of the table finished their lists of what they were thankful for. It wasn't long after that when everyone was heading home with small bags of leftovers in their hands.

Stiles turned back to the house and saw Derek sitting on his couch. He was leaning against the arm of the couch with his eyes drooping as he tried to fight off the turkey-coma. Stiles smiled and sat down next to him. "I can't believe you made all that food. So good." He muttered as his eyes shot back open after temporarily falling closed.

"You can stay here if you want. You look like you're going to fall asleep at any minute." Derek grumbled something back, but Stiles ignored him. He got off the couch. Grabbing Derek's feet, he placed them on the couch and then searched for a blanket. He grabbed one off the back f his dad's chair and set it on Derek. The alpha was asleep before Stiles even left the room.

Stiles sat in front of the couch looking over the tired werewolf. Asleep, Derek's face lost all the lines of stress and worry. He didn't have an angry look, but he did have a small frown. In his sleep he curled up under the blanket and nuzzled closer to the pillow that Stiles remembered always falling asleep on after school.

He felt his own fatigue kicking in from eating so much turkey. He rested his arms on the part of couch close to Derek's face. _I should probably head to my room and take a nap_. He thought to himself. He nodded as his head slowly slipped onto the pillow his arms made, and promptly fell asleep.

Derek was slowly roused from his slumber by the sound of crickets and the soft tickle of wind against his face. His eyes blinked open, and he was slightly shocked by the sight of Stiles' face so close to his. His eyes trailed over the teen's relaxed face, and halted on his pink lips that were slightly parted.

His lips curved into a smile as he stared at the teen. His hand reach up slowly, and slid through his hair. It was longer now, and looked better. Stiles' hair was soft under his fingertips, and Derek kept running his fingers through it, mesmerized by the way they slid over his hands. Stiles muttered something in his sleep, and Derek pulled his hand away.

"I didn't say stop." Stiles muttered as he rubbed his eyes on his arms. Derek smirked and went back to running his fingers through Stiles' hair. Stiles smiled, his lips just barely tilting up at the corners when he felt the soothing run of Derek's hand again.

When Derek stopped again later, Stiles opened his eyes and stared at Derek. "It's funny how one of the humans of the pack enjoys being pet." Derek said. Stiles looked affronted.

"Says the one who seems he would like some heavy petting." Derek watched as Stiles' face went from Totally-Got-Him-Back to Oh-Shit-I-Said-That-Out-Loud. Stiles went red, and Derek smirked.

He leaned forewords and bumped Stiles' nose with his. "I like you." He muttered before realizing what he said. Stiles looked at him, and bumped Derek's nose with his own.

"I like you too." He whispered not moving away after he bumped the alphas nose. Derek leaned forewords, his hand resting lightly on the back of Stiles' head, and pressed his lips against the teen's. Stiles leaned into the kiss, his hands digging into the couch. Stiles pulled back, and Derek sat up.

Standing, he and Stiles kissed again. Stiles gripped Derek's t-shirt tightly in his hands while Derek gently held his face in his hands. Derek pulled back placing kisses across Stiles' jaw. "Maybe on a holiday where I'm not so tired I can show you what kind of petting I like." He whispered in Stiles' ear.

"Guess I'll just have to practice petting you so that I know exactly what you like when Christmas rolls around."

Derek stared at Stiles and rolled his eyes while muttering something about Stiles being a "horny, too sexy for his own good, teenager". Stiles moved to pull Derek towards the stairs, but Derek pulled back. "Maybe on a day where your dad isn't down the hall from your room."

Stiles groaned and put his head on Derek's shoulder. "Promise?" He asked while lacing and unlacing Derek's fingers with his own. Derek kissed Stiles again and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>There is part 1 of the 2part thanksgiving give back. The next one will either be posted tonight (around midnight maybe) or late tomorrow (depending on how family pictures go imsonotlookingforewordstothat) <strong>

**REview tell me what you think and to Wolflover1989 I hope you enjoyed this and that it went along with your prompt.**

**The next Thanksgiving thing is a crossover between Teen Wolf and Once Upon a Time. It has a certain Captain in it and I hope you all enjoy it when I finally post it :D**


	2. Captain HookStiles Stilinski

**A.N WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I DIDNT POST THIS!? Thank you Wolfgirl705 for mentioning this. My lord I am so sorry this is so late. I had the file uploaded but I forgot to put it in the chapters for the story so here it is. (I rewrote the ending like 20 times but I can't seem to get it right, so here is what it is...)**

**Prompt 2:**

_an OUAT and Teen wolf crossover where Stiles was once a part of Hooks crew and hook was in love with him until Stiles got accidentally sent to our world when the curse was placed and now hook wants to find him. Basically a Stiles/Hook story_

Stiles cuddled closer to the man next to him. The arm around his shoulders tightened slightly as both men slowly woke up. He smirked and blinked his eyes open. The blue sheets were still tangled around their legs and the comforter was on the floor. A small porthole showed that it was starting to get bright outside. That meant time for Stiles to leave.

He sat up slowly after gently moving the arm from around him. As he sat up and stretched he felt the chill of the morning air meet his bare skin. Reluctantly throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he started to gather his clothing from the floor. He found his breeches and shirt at the foot of the bed and sighed as he started to put his clothes on. He sat down on the bed and moved to put his shirt on when a pair of hands slid over his torso.

"It's such a shame you have to cover up." The velvety voice behind him said while the owner of the wandering hands placed kisses against Stiles' shoulders. He could feel the slight rub of his lover's short beard against his skin. "I still don't understand how your skin can still look like porcelain when you're outside working all day."

"Maybe its because you have me hidden in here all night." Stiles said playfully nudging the man behind him.

Stiles slid his shirt on and turned to face the man sharing the bed. His dark black hair made his skin seem paler than it really was, and his bright blue eyes looked lovingly upon Stiles. A smirk formed upon the dark haired man's face and he leaned in and kissed Stiles. Stiles melted.

It was always like this with them. Stiles could barely keep his hands off his captain, a problem that had him working up in the riggings while the captain oversaw things from below. Stiles always melted into his lover's kisses, cherishing the short-lived moments they had together.

Stiles pulled back, and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Killian." He whined as the man moved his kisses from Stiles' lips to his neck. "Killian we have to-I have to leave before the rest of the crew-oh _god_." He moaned as Killian, or more commonly known as Captain Hook, nipped at his neck.

Stiles practically leaped out of the bed knowing that if he stayed any longer he would be tempted into spending the rest of the day in bed with his lover. Hook smiled as he saw Stiles' flushed face and dark eyes. Stiles couldn't help but let his eyes trail over the slightly tanned skin that he had mapped out many nights before with his hands. "Keep giving me looks like that and you definitely won't be leaving this room." Hook said lowly while he got out of bed.

Stiles' face got redder and then started looking around for his boots. Hook grabbed his clothes and started to dress. The crew didn't know, and with the sudden tensions because of more of the king's naval activity, they couldn't risk the rumors of Captain Hook's weakness getting out. Stiles found his boots and slipped them on, giving his lover one last kiss before they parted for the day. "I'll see you tonight?" Stiles asked after the kiss ended.

"Of course. Now get to work you scalawag." Hook smiled, and Stiles turned to leave the room. Hook smacked his ass, smiling innocently when Stiles glared at him.

Stiles stepped outside the room, and was temporarily blinded by the sun. It was a perfect sunny day with only a few clouds gracing the sky. He stepped on deck, and looked around for anyone. Then, after realizing everyone else was still asleep, he got to work climbing the riggings.

A few hours later, after the sun was making its way into the sky and the men had eaten their morning rations, Stiles was sitting in the crow's nest with a telescope scanning the horizon. They were making their way to a small town on the eastern side of Wonderland. They were going to resupply and spend a few nights on land. However, there had been reports that the king was sending more ships out to catch Hook. Ever since the men devoted their lives to piracy they had been running to stay safe. It was an exhilarating life, one that beat growing up on the streets.

Stiles scanned the sea, feeling the soft roll of the waves below him. He looked and then paused. There was a spot on the horizon. "Captain there's something on the horizon starboard side." He called down from the crow's nest. Hook grabbed his own telescope and looked. He let out a curse.

"All men get ready for a fight. It's one of our king's ships." He sneered. Stiles scurried down the riggings and went below deck to help prep the cannons for a skirmish. "I want all the cannons loaded and ready. McCall, Boyd, and Greenburg you three are going to get the guns ready and pass them out. With this wind it's most likely we're going to have a boarding party. Stiles keep an eye on that ship. I want to know when it's two leagues away."

"Aye Captain."

Stiles moved to leave, but Hook grabbed his arm. "Be careful." Stiles nodded and moved back towards the mast. The ship ahead was approaching fast. They let out the sails, and were immediately cutting through the water. The ships got closer. Then, it what felt like moments, the ships were side by side.

The blast of cannon fire deafened the ears of those closest to the metal machines. Cries of anger were shouted as the helmsmen brought the ships close. Men swung from ropes onto the Jolly Roger, and then it was a war. Swords started to clash and cannons were still being shot. Stiles could see Hook fighting off every man who dared try and take him down to Davy Jones's locker.

Stiles worked from above shooting unsuspecting soldiers. Then he saw her. A gorgeous woman with long black hair that reached her hips even though it was in a ponytail slowly boarded the ship. She had strange green designs covering her dark skin. Two men from the other ship had ropes around her, and looked terrified. When men came towards her she just looked at them and they seemed to forget she was there. She was moving her lips and Stiles was amazed that he could hear the words.

She looked at each sailor. "_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be/who loves a jolly sailor boy who ploughs the raging sea._" Stiles felt himself moving down the rigging. He moved towards the woman. Their eyes locked, honey gold meeting a stormy blue. "_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold/ there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

She smiled gently and reached for Stiles. "Stiles!" A voice yelled. Stiles touched the woman's hand and gasped as he suddenly was pulled under the waves. Hook ran towards the edge of the ship getting ready to jump in, but Scott held him back.

"Captain we've won the battle and the woman is our captive. Stiles can't be saved. That ship is going down. He could be dragged under for all we know." Scott looked sad, but kept a firm hand on his captain's shoulder. Hook stared at the murky depths with total despair.

"He's not dead. He's just missing." A content voice said from behind the two men. Hook whirled on the woman, sword pointed at her neck. "Are you going to kill me Captain Jones?"

"Bring him back." He bit.

She smiled and flicked a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes flickered with annoyance, and she eyed the ropes around her. "I don't think I will." Hook pressed his blade flush against her throat. "He's probably better off where he is."

"Where did you put him?"

"Why do you wish to know? He was just a crewmember. It's not like you hold feelings for the boy."

Hook saw the smirk on her face and the looks of his crew. The woman closed her eyes and when she opened them again they had changed. The whites of her eyes were now black and the center was blue. "Let me go Hook."

"Where is he?"

"Storybrooke." She breathed in deeply and the crew watched as her skin started to change.

"What are you?" She smiled revealing sharp teeth and her hands clenched tightly. When she opened her fist the crew could see webbing between her fingers, and a second eyelid, much like a crocodile's, blinked at them. "Who are you?"

"Calypso." She let out an ear-piercing shriek and flung herself off the side of the boat.

_Meanwhile on the docks of a small town called Storybrooke…_

Stiles choked as he felt pressure on his ribs. He started coughing up water, and gasping for air. "Take it easy, take it easy. Give him some room guys." Stiles looked up and saw three men standing around him. One of them held a bag and the other one had a dark beard.

"He's new here David." Stiles turned and saw a woman with short black hair. She handed Stiles a blanket and looked on like a worried mother as he wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Where am I?" Stiles asked looking around and holding his head. It hurt as if all his thoughts had been taken out, rearranged, and then shoved back into his mind. He rubbed his eyes and paused. "Did I lose something?"

"What?" The woman asked.

"My heart hurts. I think I may have lost something."

The woman looked at the bearded man who, now that Stiles looked at him, actually looked quite short. "What's your name sweetie? Where are you from?" The woman asked as she kneeled on the ground next to him. She helped Stiles stand up, and then kept an arm around him as they walked.

"My name is Grzegorz Stilinski." The woman looked at him and tried to say his name a few times. "I think I go by Stiles…my head is killing me. I can't think."

"I'll take him to Granny's. David you should go tell Emma and Henry. Leroy go get Regina in case she knows more about Stiles."

Two of the men ran off, and the woman helped Stiles. "You're awfully skinny. You want to eat something?" Stiles nodded, and then held his chest. "You okay?"

"I feel like my heart is…just set me down for a minute."

Stiles couldn't understand the pain in his chest. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart, but still letting it beat. "I feel like I lost something really important, but I don't know what." Stiles ran a hand through his hair, and then stood up. "I think I'm okay now." He lied, but he needed to figure out things. He followed the people to a small diner.

"Who is this Snow?" An older woman asked as they sat down. "He's dripping all over my floor." The dark haired woman smiled and said a few things. Stiles couldn't focus on it. Everything felt wrong, but he couldn't remember why. Memories were starting to come back, but they didn't feel right.

"Is there anything you can tell us about yourself Stiles?" Stiles looked miserably at the plate in front of him. He remembered some things about his name and some things about his dad, but that didn't explain why his heart hurt so much.

"I started going by Stiles because no one can pronounce my name except my dad." He said while holding his head. "My mom died when I was young, and my dad is a sheriff I think." The women looked at the third man and they both seemed to share a silent conversation. "I think I had-"

Stiles cut off. When he looked up he thought he saw a familiar looking man running past the shop. Stiles stood up and ran out the door. "Stiles!" Stiles opened the door and saw the man from before. He ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. The man turned to face him, and Stiles felt a fall in his chest.

The man had black hair and green eyes. "Sorry. Sorry. I thought-I'm sorry." Stiles pulled his hand back and moved to walk away. "I'm sorry." He muttered. The man asked him something, but Stiles watched the world shift beneath his feet. He collapsed.

_In a small town next to Wonderland…_

Hook dragged his hook down the face of the man before him. "Tell me what you know old man or I'll rip your heart out." The man was shaking, and already had some cuts and bruises from when they apprehended him. "What non-magical lands are there? Why would people be sent there, and how do I get to one?"

"I don't know Mr. Captain sir. I just know that Storybrooke is a non-magical land that lies outside the bounds of both Wonderland and the Magic Forest."

"How do I get there?"

"I don't know sir. You could always ask the witch." He said with a sudden gleam in his eyes.

"Which witch?" Hook asked.

"The wicked witch." The man nodded.

"The wicked witch in the Forest of the Fae. She speaks with the dragons, and is able to fly anywhere. Perhaps she will know how to get you to where you wish to go."

"How do I know you don't lie?" He asked eying the man suspiciously.

The man crossed his heart with his hands, and looked at hook with a new flicker of hope in his eyes. "The wicked witch's cave can be found next to the tallest tree in the forest. The only real danger is the fae, and they don't bother you if you are dirty. They don't like mud for some reason. Anyways, if you leave now you can make it to the forest by daybreak."

Hook jerked his head to the side and two of his men untied the man from the chair. He ran as soon as the ropes were off him. Hook looked at one of his crewmates and sighed. "Follow him out. Dead men tell no tales." The pirate nodded and slipped out the door. Hook's crew waited on the ship. He gathered a few of his most trusted men and they set off to find the witch.

They arrived in the forest a little after daybreak, and Hook could tell his men, five in total, were exhausted. They had stolen some horses from a nearby tavern, but after they got close to the forest the horses refused to budge. So they traveled on foot, and got lost before they even got deep into the forest.

"Maybe we should turn around. You can't see any of the trees here. We could be standing next to the tallest tree and not even know it." Issac said looking around suspiciously. He had been jumpy ever since they entered the forest. "We never should have trusted that old man-"

"For a group of people trying to be quiet you are all awfully loud." A voice said from above them.

They all looked up to see a bird-like figure descend from the treetops. She touched the ground gracefully and folded her golden brown wings behind her. Tall horns curled up from her head, and her face was pale and angular. "Who are you?" Scott asked with a sense of awe in his voice.

She looked at him, her eyes brown and shining almost amber in the light. "I am Maleficent, protector of Fae and faery creatures alike. Who are you and why are you in my forest?"

"We're here to find the witch that lives in the cave next to the tallest tree in the forest." Hook replied.

She looked at him with her head slightly tilted to the side. "Witch? There are no witches that live in this forest."

"I knew that old man way lying!" Issac kicked the ground.

"There is a powerful faery that lives there, but she doesn't like people."

She looked at Scott again, and the boy kept staring at her like a lovesick puppy. He stepped forewords. "Can you please take us to her? My friend has been teleported to another world and we heard that she might be able to help us get him back."

She looked at him for a moment longer and then back at Hook. "You should definitely keep that one Hook. He has manners. You'll go far with him by your side." She turned on her heel and moved away from them. The crew of the Jolly Roger looked at each other confused. "Come along she's a busy woman."

They all followed the strange woman through the forest until they came to a small clearing. A tree, taller than mythical castle that holds a woman with long blonde hair, stood before them. "This way." She snapped. They all turned to see her enter a small hole in a rock formation next to the tree.

The men followed her inside, and were greeted with the sight of many different types of things. Several staffs were leaned up against the wall, and a few strange glowing rocks were laid out on a table. Maleficent sat down on a throne made out of tree limbs. A raven flew in from the outside and landed on her shoulder.

"Now tell me about this place your friend has disappeared to." She stated in a very regal voice. Captain Hook stared at her and them with a sudden moment of clarity he felt anger boil in his chest.

"You brought us all the way here to speak with you in a different setting?" He

asked angered. "We could already have been on our way by now if you had just told us where we first met you."

"Except that if I did decide to help you I would have had to come here anyways, so watch your tongue pirate. I do not like your tone."

Scott placed a hand on Hook's shoulder, and then started telling Maleficent everything. He started talking about his friendship with Stiles before they joined Hook and his crew. He talked about the battle between the king's men and them. When he started to mention the strange woman called Calypso, Maleficent got a hard look in her eyes.

She stood grabbing a staff and several things from her table. "Calypso, so sad what happened to her. It's no wonder she hates your friend so much." She snapped her fingers at her raven after he started getting in her way. "Ever since Davy betrayed her-well that's a story for another time."

She pulled her staff close to her and then moved back to the group. "I can send you to Storybrooke." She said softly, and then cut back in before Hook could get too excited, "However, I do not have the ingredients to give your friend his memories back."

"What are you talking about? What happened to his memories?"

Hook asked the question with his hand and hook shaking with worry. "There was a curse placed on the town by the Evil Queen. It erased everyone's memories so that she could live out her happily ever after." Maleficent paused and smiled. "Quite a beautiful spell I must say, but it tore apart the lives of so many. Princes never got to know their princesses, knights never got to fight their foes, and damsels stuck in towers were stuck still in situations that could be worse than a boring room." She shook her head, and then held out her hand.

"The curse can only be broken by two things, one of which was already used to save the town. The other is unknown. It is said that if you find Snow White she knows the most powerful magic in the world, but I wouldn't hold my breath on that idea. So my question for you Captain is are you still willing to go even though your…friend may not remember you?"

"I have to try." He replied.

Maleficent smiled as Hook placed his hand on hers. "I can open a portal long enough for all of you to get through. I can guarantee that you will keep all your memories, I have already placed a charm on you to make it so."

"You put a charm on us?" Issac asked.

"You charmed me the minute you flew down with those beautiful wings and-"

"Scott now is not the time!" Hook said looking at the boy. He had it bad.

Maleficent smiled with a faint tinge of red on her cheeks. "If you break his curse then the portal will reopen and you will have option to come back here. However, the portal will not stay open forever, and if you chose not to return then you can't return. Ever."

"I'm still going to find him." Hook said determined.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. My only question is if you'll still be able to break the curse."

Hook's face was set, and Maleficent breathed in deeply. "Stand back. This is going to be big." She waved her staff in front of the cave wall. She started to chant something and a bright green light formed around her hands. She finished her spell and a giant green vortex opened on the wall. A gust of wind wailed out of it, and the pirates steeled themselves to head into the portal.

"One last thing." Maleficent said before Issac stepped through. "I can not guarantee that you will end up in the same place he is in. You could end up on the other side of the land of Storybrooke." Hook nodded, and watched his crew step in. Scott was about to go when he suddenly turned back to Maleficent.

"What is your name? Maleficent is a title-I read that in a book. What's your real name?" The faery smiled sweetly and placed her hand on his cheek. She leaned in until Scott could feel her breath on his neck.

"Alison. My name is Alison." She whispered. Scott smiled like he had won the latest game of poker, and then jumped into the portal. "Hook." Maleficent called before the captain stepped through the portal. "Watch out for that one. I like him."

"I will." He promised, and with that he entered the portal.

_Meanwhile in a small hotel room_

Stiles reached out towards the figure in his dream. "Stiles!" It yelled. He kept reaching trying to assure the person that he was okay, but he couldn't reach the man. Stiles felt a small pinch of pain, and then he shot up out of bed.

Ever since he got to Storybrooke three days ago he kept having strange dreams. They always involved a man with a voice like velvet and a cheeky sense of humor. He never saw the man's features, but he always felt better when he was dreaming about him.

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. A knock pounded on his door. "Stiles are you alright? I heard you whimpering in your sleep again." Ruby said from the other side of the door. Stiles answered with something to reassure her that he was fine, but in his head he was still replaying the dream.

"Well Stiles I was sent up because some new people arrived in town today. They were really keen on seeing you." Stiles opened the door, and Ruby smirked at his disheveled appearance. "I'll let you get dressed first."

Stiles flushed and slammed the door with embarrassment. He put on some of the clothes that Ruby had given him his first day. There were these pants called jeans that, while comfortable, didn't feel right. They were too constricting and he couldn't move as freely in them. The shirt he put on had too many buttons and his fingers fumbled over them as they tried to quickly fasten the small buttons.

He opened the door a few seconds later and went downstairs to find Ruby. She waited outside the door, and smiled when she saw him. "Red's a good color on you Stiles." He rolled his eyes and nudged her to get moving. "The new guys are at the police station. Your dad found them wandering the forest with swords. Actual swords!"

"Did they say why they wanted to see me?" Stiles asked as they drew closer to the station.

Ruby shrugged and opened the door. The tinkling of a bell rang as she stepped into the room. Stiles followed after to see six men in the two cells of the police station. One of the men, a tanned puppy-like boy spotted Stiles and lit up. "Stiles you're here!" All the men seemed relieved that he was there, but Stiles couldn't remember any of them.

"Do you know these men Stiles?" Snow asked gently as Stiles went to stand by her side. He shook his head. "That's okay. None of them seem familiar to you?" Stiles looked at the men one by one trying to see if any one of them sparked his memories. He eyed each man and paused when he got to the one in the middle.

He was handsome in a sort of rugged way. His dark black hair emphasized his bright blue eyes. His lips were pulled in a smirk that gave Stiles shivers for some reason. His head started to hurt. "Stiles are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Stiles." The dark haired man said softly.

_His body was swaying with the soft roll of the ocean. He sat up in the crow's nest with his eyes scanning the dark horizon. The sun had already set and he was on the lookout for anything suspicious. After the run in with another group of pirates the whole crew was on alert. "Stiles?"_

_ Stiles looked down and quickly scurried down the rigging when he realized his captain had called him. He gracefully leaped from the rigging when he was a few feet above the ground. "What can I do ya for Cap?" He asked with a smile on his wind burnt cheeks. _

_ Hook stared at him, his eyes seemingly fixed on one spot of his face. "Is something wrong?" Hook shook his head and then motioned for Stiles to follow him. Stiles followed silently, but he wondered what was wrong. His captain was never so quiet. The whole air about him seemed reserved which didn't suit his cocky, slightly egotistical captain at all. _

The feeling of arms around him and shouting snapped Stiles back into his body. "Stiles!" Ruby helped him sit up, but Stiles eyes were fixed on the cell. The dark haired man was gripping the bars tightly with one hand. The other was hidden at his side. A look of worry filled his eyes, but his face tried to remain as cool and collected as ever.

_They were sailing, but something was wrong. All the men were heading towards the bow. The sound of singing filled the air as Hook and Stiles fought to tie all the men to the pain mast. Stiles tied to knots while Hook fought off mermaids and sirens that tried to grab their crewmates. Stiles felt worried as he watched Hook take down mermaid after mermaid. Hook looked at him with the same expression, and they shared a smile before getting back to their tasks._

Stiles opened his eyes and saw everyone yelling at each other. Snow and Ruby were trying to calm down the people in the cells, but one person was yelling louder than the others. Stiles dragged himself out of his chair, and slowly walked towards the cells. His head was pounding but for once his heart felt at ease.

"You can't really expect us to believe you! No pirate would weaken himself to such a level. Especially when you chose a teenage boy as your weakness-it wouldn't happen." Snow shouted

"We soul bonded! It's not a weakness it's what we wanted to do. I love him and that should mean something to you _princess_."

Stiles walked up to the cell, and leaned his head against the cold metal bars. "Killian?" He whispered softly the name. The dark haired man pressed himself against the bars, and nodded. "I can't remember. My brain is forgetting." Ruby brought Stiles to his feet, and tried to hold him steady while the boy ran his hands through his hair.

"It's like I remember but forget just like that." Stiles tried to move forewords, but stumbled into the cell bars. The pirate cupped Stiles' cheek with his one hand, and stared longingly into his lover's eyes. "Killian." Stiles screwed his eyes shut.

"True love's kiss." Snow muttered softly before repeating it louder. "True love's kiss will break the curse." Stiles seemed to shake out of his mental assault at those words. Hook looked at her in horror.

"Captain if it makes you feel better we can all look away and pretend like we haven't caught you two going at it before." Issac said with voices of agreement from Scott, Dawes, and Crooks.

Hook turned on them. "What do you mean like you haven't seen it before? You knew before this whole thing?"

"Captain no offense but you two aren't as quiet as you think you are." Scott blushed.

"Yeah captain the whole crew knows. We had bets and everything. We didn't want to out you though, so we all kept quiet about it." Dawes muttered.

"You mean we could have-you know what we are discussing this later." Hook turned back to Stiles.

With a little bit more force then necessary, Hook pulled the boy as close to the bars and kissed him. Ignoring the press of the bars against his face, Hook tried to tune out the world as his lips met Stiles'.

He felt the curse melt off of Stiles' form. When he opened his eyes he could see a purple mist sliding off him and fading into the floorboards. Stiles' eyes fluttered open, and he smiled slowly as his memories started flooding back. "Killian."

"Grzegorz." He replied with a smirk.

Stiles moved to kiss him again, but a groan from the cage interrupted him. "So can we get out of here now so I don't have to watch this?" Dawes asked. Ruby laughed and opened the doors to the cells. Stiles threw himself into Captain Hook's arms, and the pirate held him tight.

"I thought I lost you." Hook muttered into the nape of Stiles' neck. Stiles muttered something back, and when the two separated Stiles blushed fire engine red. Stiles muttered something about the crew being in the wrong place and how he was quiet. Hook smiled and then paused.

The wall of the building started swirling and changing. "The portal!" Scott said as it started to shape up. "We have to go through or we won't be able to return. Dawes and Crooks jumped through, and Stiles looked at everyone.

"I've got to head back, but thank you guys." They all smiled and hugged him goodbye. They wished him luck on his journey and told him to visit if he could find a way to travel to different lands. They stepped through the portal, and were shocked to find themselves at the port. Their ship was right there, and Stiles smiled at Hook.

"So now that the crew knows about us can we kiss whenever we want?" Stiles asked with a giant smirk on his face. Hook shook his head but had a smile on his face. They boarded their ship, and rolled their eyes when they saw the men drinking. Dawes made wide exaggerated stories about their adventure.

Hook leaned in close to Stiles and whispered, "Ask Scott who Alison is and prepare yourself for a good laugh." Stiles smiled wider at the thought of harassing his best friend. He pecked Hook on the cheek and then rushed off to torment Scott.

Hook smiled and then spotted Crooks. He snuck up behind him and grabbed the ale out of his hand. With a somewhat playful glare Hook pulled the man away from the activities. "So what was this about having bets?" The man paled, and Hook shot back some ale. "Drink up me hearty yo ho." He laughed and shoved the man's drink back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.n. For Now<strong>


End file.
